UA-US: Heroes of the West
by kitty and the Cat
Summary: This is the story of class 1-B Of the Ultimate Academia-United States. Featuring a "quirky", fully original cast, including a full class of unique superpowers. This tale takes place in the universe and modern times of the My Hero Academia universe but brings the story across the globe, and will be updated sporadically.


UA-US: Heroes of the West

By Kitty and the Cat

A/N: This is my first go at writing Fan Fiction. I hope you Enjoy.

Prologue: Graduation

My name is Paul, and as of six hours and twenty-two minutes ago, I have graduated all of my classes at the National Quirk Head Quarters. Those last three and a half-ish hours were spent doing the following: Shaking the hands of all of my professors and coaches (twenty two minutes), Going to my dorm room and packing my belongings (one hour and five minutes), driving to the nearest olive garden with my mom (fourteen minutes), eating at said olive garden (fifty five minutes), Driving back to my house (Three hours and 46 minutes). I point this out mostly out of spite. Look at everything that can be accomplished within six hours.

Now compare that to my class schedule back at NQHQ: Common Studies. These were things like English, math, science, etc. From 00:00 unto 06:00, and it was my absolute least favorite class. Yes, common core is important and all, and It was technically in my contract that I had to go to "normal school", But the whole thing just felt useless.

Hero's in Action, the class where you cover safety practices, and all the rules of being a hero. The class sucked, but It was still important. My mom pointed out that if heroes didn't take the class, then all the heroes would just be Vigilantes, and she makes a good point. And without it, I would never have gotten my permit. I studied this from 06:00 to 12:00.

Next up was Quirk Training. This is-well was- my favorite class, because I just got to work with my coaches on new and exciting ways to use my powers. A great use of time from 12:00 until 18:00.

And finally, Patrol. I got to go out on the street and fight crime! Ok not exactly. But I got to help. I was a sidekick for one my heroes in action teacher, chef Justice.

Apparently, this was a special privilege given to the Valedictorian (That's me) And from 18:00 till 00:00, as opposed to going to my dorm and playing videogames like all the other students. I was kicking criminals with "the power of my non-lethal foot and a hot serving of justice" (This was a real line that chef used).

It was cool sometimes, and I guess that some of the other kids would have killed for the opportunity to go out and be a hero, But I just feel like I got the absolute worst mentor. And that's not just because he was street level either, it's that he didn't challenge me.

The old dog wouldn't ever let me fully engage, even if we were just catching a purse snatcher. All he ever had me do was just "watch and learn", But that usually meant just some more paperwork.

I wish I could have apprenticed under some of my other coaches, like Citizen Tiger, or Mr. Claw-Machine. At least I got to go out into the world. Even if I had to wear a stupid Training vest, and that dumb NQ-HQ mask.

Anyways, that's all behind me now. I'm fourteen years old and have completed twelve years at the most prestigious academy for heroes in training. yay. There's nothing I can do about it, because I must be eighteen to get my full license. Which is ridiculous!

I've met all my requirements, passed every test I needed to pass, scored perfectly on the Presidential Athletics test, and for what? Four years of waiting until I can go out there and be a hero? I sure hope not. NQ-HQ offered me a Teaching Assistant position, which could be cool. But knowing how some of the teachers are, I would probably just be grading other people's papers.

The options are looking bleak right now. I either 1, Go be a Teaching Assistant at the greatest school for heroes in training, and be bored out of my mind , 2, Go "work" at my mom's daycare (another TA position, but with smaller kids, and potentially less boredom), or 3, Catch up on twelve years of missed cartoons, videogames, and sleep.

None of those seem to appeal, but mom says I've got the summer to decide. And I haven't had a summer break since I was two. All I can hope for is a forth option.


End file.
